Many vehicles have a console-mounted transmission shifter consisting of a shift lever assembly, a console trim plate and a trim closing plate. The console trim plate has an opening for a lever which is a component of the shifter assembly and a transmission indicator, often termed "PRNDL" which informs the operator of the selected operating mode of the transmission. The trim plate is not located relative to the shifter assembly in either the longitudinal or transverse direction of the vehicle. This assembly generally then requires an adjustment of the PRNDL relative to the shift lever for accurate presentation of the transmission operating condition.